


Lucky dog

by NuclearPowerC



Category: Plants vs Zombies
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Personal Canon, Personification
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearPowerC/pseuds/NuclearPowerC
Summary: Writen by my friend U235. He can't log in here because of a damn idol, Xiao Zhan. This one is about a snow pea call Lim Xiaopim who is skillful  in ping-pong but nobody cares.
Kudos: 1





	Lucky dog

“心想事成”本名林雪平，因为他的超能力“心想事成”得了这么个绰号。他的长相十分普通，经常混在一群同类之中便难以辨认认出：他的英语夹着看起来是东南亚一带的浓重口音-大概是因为上学时才开始说-非常难懂。在学校时，他几乎只和有时他来找我聊天，我就给他一个笔记本，让他把要说的话写下来，才能勉强沟通。

就是这样一个看起来毫无特色的学生，有一次却在学校出了大名。

不知什么时候开始，学校里出现了他中了奖的传闻：这金额越传地点，从几百万一直传到了几个亿，而他也得了“心想事成”这个绰号。那段时间，他不停地收到各种各样的信和电报，简直要塞爆学校的传达室。后来，传达室大爷-和他算半个老乡-在征得他的同意后把那些信和电报全靠近学校的锅炉房，引了好几年的火。

我是在他来找我断掉他寝室里面的电话线时才知道真相的。

那是一个深夜，我独自待在办公室里备课。到了十一点，他急匆匆地闯进了我的办公室。“怎么啦，'心想事成'？”我一边开玩笑而那个那个笔记本给他。他一把夺过笔记本，手抖个不停，字迹也格外潦草。花了很大工夫，我才看清他写了什么。

“林雪平同学，你是因为不断接到骚扰电话，严重影响了你的正常学习生活而决定更换固定电话，是吗？”我向他确认，他不断地点头，好像要把头点掉。的……”话音未落，他便分配我大哭起来，还不停地咕哝着什么。虽然那时我一个词也没听懂，但还是耐心地等到他哭完。叮嘱他最近小心一点后，我便给他开了一张证明。

我，在十多年后才明白他那天为什么哭的。那时，他请我吃饭（他的英语已经很不错了），在饭桌上提起了这件事。他是这样说的：“老师，那次我去外地比赛，回学校的路上顺便买了张彩票。那次我拿了全国冠军，可周围的那些家伙全在关注我中了多少钱！要是你成为优秀教师，他们却整天问你彩票的事……”说着，一向不沾酒的他居然提起酒瓶就往嘴里灌啤酒，一口气喝掉了大半瓶，伏在桌子上哭了起来。

后来意外还是发生了。

几天后的晚上，我在操场上散步，发现了浑身是血倒在校门口的他。我把他背到校医室，在那里处理了一下伤口。我询问了他伤口的情况，却被校医打断了。

他带着我走到外面，这才对我说：“林雪平的情况很差。伤口是针对这一族的特殊武器造成的，即使在最好的情况下也需要休养半年，如果情况恶化——他可能再也拿不起球拍了。”

我一直没告诉他这些话。一周后，他办了休学手续，之后我就很久没有他的消息。三年后，我收到了一张他抱着奖杯的照片。

林雪平的能力总算起作用了。


End file.
